role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kongzilla
Kongzilla (コングジラ Kongujira) is mutation kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Kongzilla is an unstoppable powerful brute driven by rage, pure and simple. He seeks to raise carnage and to destroy everything that stands in his way. Because he's so savage and barbaric, the Viledrodes have to be extremely careful with him. He was said to be one of Emperor Tazarus's strongest monsters, if not the strongest. Origins Kongzilla was a creation of the Viledrodes. Emperor Tazarus and the Viledrodes created him by gathering some samples of Godzilla's and King Kong's DNA, combined their genetic structures, thus creating Kongzilla. History Backstory Kongzilla was first sent to Earth to battle against Noa and IguanaGoji. He easily overpowered and beat them, but he was abruptly beamed back inside Emperor Tazarus's ship, as the fight was merely only a test to demonstrate Kongzilla's might. He later participated in a fight against Noa again, with Makia, M and Silvergon. This time however, Noa flamed Kongzilla in the chest which Kongzilla didn't like. Emperor Tazarus was forced to retreat, in which he beamed Kongzilla back onto his ship. Emperor Tazarus sent him to attack Heisei Gamera and Makia at British Columbia. There he also briefly teamed up with Gryphon and brutally beat up Makia. He was defeated by Heisei Gamera setting him on fire, and Kongzilla ran off. Kongzilla appeared again later along with Khreeler and Cyber-Zilla in the Viledrode's conquest of the Federal States of Microsnesia. There he destroyed many buildings and along with the other two kaiju, defeated Dark Zagi. He and Gokidon were trekking around the Midwest when they came across Gamoni. He was then ambushed by Neo SMG. Both him and Gokidon put a brutal fight against Neo SMG, but him, Gokidon and Gamoni were then both flown away by Daizyujin. Obsidian then took care of Neo SMG. Kongzilla and Gokidon then retreated and Gamoni left a little while later. Kongzilla would then go absent for a long while, later showing up to fight Plissken later on, and then was one of the Viledrode monsters who attended the Summoning of Manto, where he acted as one of the bodyguards for Inconnu and Emperor Tazarus. At the summoning area though, the Viledrodes couldn't contain Kunin for long, and Kunin broke free from his chains and became Super Kunin once again. He fought off Gekido-jin once again and swung him through across the base, and marched towards the center of the summoning area so that he could stop Inconnu and end the summoning once and for all. During his rampage, Super Kunin walked through and quickly defeated Sevengar, Mechagiras, Geboras, the White Martians, Itazuran, the Skeleto-Men and Hitodah. After getting pass them, Super Kunin finally made it the center of the summoning area and was about to finish off Inconnu, but was then intervened by Emperor Tazarus and Kongzilla. Super Kunin fought the two off for a lengthy amount of time, but he eventually managed to defeat the two both after he got into a beam fight with Kongzilla and winning, causing a big explosion to occur and blasting Tazarus and Kongzilla away. Super Kunin then marched to fight Inconnu but unfortunately it was too late---Manto had arrived. Super Kunin then said to Inconnu that he would soon egret this and that he would find a way out of this, but then Manto fired a portal at Super Kunin; sending Super Kunin into another place known as "The Abyss". Upon Manto's arrival, Kongzilla then retreated, but not out of fear unlike the rest, but simply because he was out of energy and tired. Ever since, Kongzilla's current whereabouts are unknown. Battle of Dumaguete Reborn in Hellfire!! Kongzilla was later recruited into joining Inconnu's army and was modified into being resisent to fire and was given a massive flail by Inconnu to help him out in battle. Kongzilla reappeared in Budapest where Inconnu summoned him there to get rid of thousands of human lives. Kongzilla accepted and arrived to Budapest, but before he could attack further, Komi arrived to stop him. Kongzilla then fought off Komi, swinging his flail towards her; Komi stepped aside and then put her foot in front of the Kongzilla, making him trip over. Kongzilla then breathed a stream of hellfire at Komi, hurting her bad. Kongzilla then struck his flail at Komi, to which Komi then painfully caught and bashed the flail at Kongzilla's face. Soon, then Gamoni appeared to help Komi and then Gamoni fired a plasma beam at Goreilla's back, taking him down. Kongzilla was then repeatedly bashed by Komi and then Kongzilla rolled over and burrowed aways with flames shooting up on the ground as he fled, retreating for now.... Abilities * Atomic Breath: Kongzilla can fire a powerful atomic breath. * Super Physical Strength: Kongzilla relies on his immense brute strength to take down his opponents. * Enhanced Agility: Kongzilla, despite his sheer size, is actually very agile and quick-moving. * Regeneration: '''Kongzila has regenerating healing factor. * '''Enhanced Endurance: Kongzilla has very good endurance, and can stay on the battlefield for a long time. * Enhanced Stamania: Kongzilla has enhanced stamina. * Enhanced Reflexes: Kongzilla has enhanced reflexes. * Enhanced Durability: Kongzilla has enhanced durability. * Electrokinesis: Kongzilla can harness the power of electricity and use it to greatly shock his opponents. * Extraordinary Jumper: Kongzilla can jump up to very high lengths. * Massive Flail: Kongzilla has a massive flail that he can use against his foes. * Fire Resistance: Kongzilla is very resistant to flames and lava will do no damage to him. * Burrowing: Kongzilla can burrow underground at very fast speeds. Trivia * Because of how violent and aggressive Kongzilla is, he is also somewhat hard to control, so Emperor Tazarus usually sent him out to do important missions or as a last minute solution. * Kongzilla is of course based off the statue made by Bowen Designs. * Kongzilla was originally used by Lord Vehk. * Originally a new characted named Goreilla was to be in Kongzilla's pace for Inconnu's army, but he was later scrapped and replaced with Kongzilla, as the two were largely interchangeable. A minor retcon was made that Inconnu simply enhanced Kongzilla to join his army. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Low Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)